


Wondering, a ficlet

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: D&G miss each other.





	

I woke this morning and thought of you, your heavy arm across my waist, breath on my neck and I wondered do you miss me like I miss you? I made coffee and thought how your day went and if you thought of me. Will you think of me when you make your coffee seven hours from now? I check my phone and see a goodnight text that I missed from you and I think of the word miss. So small in size but so big in meaning. I miss. I miss and miss. I miss you when I’m with my kids, I miss my kids when I’m with you. How do I stop the miss. I look at my phone again and think of a reply that will convey what I feel at this moment. Love, hate, sorrow, longing, emptiness. How will that text make you want to see me, a broken person with such a need. I need to find a way to put you in my pocket, to keep you close everyday. I send a kissing face emoji, simple and stupid for a grown woman but it’s all I can salvage from this morning. I will tell you later that I love you and can’t spend another day without you but it won’t be today.

I woke at 2 in the morning to a text alert, a small smile played across my face. I knew it was you, finally home after a long day. I thought of the times we lay down together after a long day, my lips helping to relax your tired muscles. After we spent the last of our energy, I would drag my arm across your waist and drift off, content to have you by my side. I look a your message and see immediately that you are struggling with the distance. An emoji, even a kissing one tells me you can’t find the words to say what’s inside. I’ve always known what’s inside, please don’t be afraid, I scream! I don’t text that or call and say the words. I know you know that I know what you need. If only I could fit in your pocket and be close to you, to stop the missing. I send you a kissing emoji and a plane emoji. I will be by your side in seven hours. I hope you have big pockets.


End file.
